Dec 09 Desmond on HomeWorld LDS colony Rae and Leroy
appears to be an earlier version of the file Desmond Rae and Leroy Sept 2010 Jonathan and Alex on Homeworld LDS colony When Desmond is just 18 and preparing for his mission with great enthusiasm, Jonathan and Alexandreil travel to HomeWorld and meet with Eliza Rachel Stone, one of the colony elders who is the guardian of Desmond, his aunt, and the Chosen one. She is the one who gave the guitar to Jason. She will tell Desmond when he leaves HomeWorld that the most important thing is that he bring his children back to her, Home to HomeWorld. this will inspire him, when he begans to know he is dying , to want a child which partially inspires him to have Jason, and inspires the leaving of the messages in the wall and the messages with Harris for Jason and in the ring, and any other messages he may have hidden around for them to be found at different points. after he returns he will not tell them about the messages, eventually after several Jason will ask him they will be on good terms by then. Desmond will tell him there are more, but there would be no fun in reveiling them it would be like giving a way a secret entrusted him by the other Desmond. Jason agrees, and keeps waiting for the messages and looking out for them. the fact that he knows she sees the future causes him to wonder when he knows he is dying who the other child is and to assume she meant Harris, and this is why he leaves the scriptures for Harris. and why he leaves the message with Harris for Jason. and why their destiny is joined together. the songs and stories Jason uses to comfort Harris after is implant removal (which Sen’tran agreed to because Desmond told him because sister Rae had inspired him to think of Harris as his second son. ) all came originally form sister Rae. so she used Jason as a channell through which to convert Harris and thus Harris is able to convert Jason, and all the many people of Paragangia who follow them. She knows who they are and who they will all become. When Harris first hears that the song oh my father is by Eliza R Snow he will think of her name Jason will be inspired to sing that song when he is holding Emily and finally coming to terms with fatherhood and his relationship to his various father figures and finally becomes willing to embrace the gospel which he has long known was true. sometime before Desmond’s death Rae Marries a man from earth named Leroy who is very disabled. he has been living homeless in a swamp in Louisiana for several years, he is mute, and considered by everyone totally dangerous and dysfunctional, considered to have the mind of an animal. she learns of him, travels there, convinces them to give her legal custody over him, marries him and takes him home. He has dark skin and dark curly hair and no one knows his ancestry. He has a large scar on the right side of his head. he cannot write or read or speak, and he never learns any sort of verbal language (apparently that part of his brain is gone) but he is able to play a guitar perfectly. HE is the one who made Jason’s Guitar. He made it for Desmond before Desmond died though perhaps not before Desmond left homeworld, but Desmond never wanted to learn to play and never took it. Leroy can read minds to a degree. if Jonathan met him Jonathan world know this they would have been able to communicate mind to mind. would Jonathan have met him? I think he made the Guitar for Desmond after Desmond left, perhaps after he became Paragan. the guitar might have been meant for Jason really. Desmond might have taken it for awhile and then returned it before he died, never having learned to play it. Desmond entered the room, and Leroy stood to face him. They both cried, Desmond gave hein the eguitar “I never played it Leroy. I’m sorry. I know it was important to you.” Leroy grinned brightly, and handed the guitar to his wife, still smiling at Desmond, their eyes locked together. simultaneously they reached out and shook hinds, grinning and crying Rae spoke softly “I’ll play it for you Desmond. It’s okay. You’ve done what you had to do. That was your destiny.” Desmond hugged Leroy and went to face his destiny. ---- I need to refigure what happened to Desmond’s parents. at what age did Desmond go to live with Sister Rae. Desmond telling Rae he is leaving: His blue eyes shone with exitement and conviction. “they are building a kingdom, Rae. they have power, tremendous power. but I can help them. If I become a negotiator for them I can help them work with the Earth alliance, and they can build a new home station. everyone needs a home, right Rae? I want to help them have a home. “they lost their home due to their own bad choices, Desmond. it was the justice of the lord.” “But we all deserve a second chance, right Rae? that was 40 ****date? years ago. Moses wandered in the desert for 40 years because of the unrighteousness of the people who came out of Egypt with him, but after 40 years, God gave them a new home. Don’t you think God wants to give the Paragangians who were born after the shattering a new home? and the ones who never agreed with the people who caused the shattering? How long must their children suffer for the sins of their fathers? in the bible it says the iniquity of the fathers will be visited upon the heads of the children into the 3rd and fourth generation.” she was testing, and he knew it. Rae was always testing. He did not fail. Of course it does, Rae, but you didn’t say it all. He was speaking of those who hated him. But also we believe that all men will be judged for their own sins, not for Adam’s transgressions. In the verse you quote He also said he would show mercy to those who would love him and keep his commandments. But how can they Love him if they do not know him, Rae? Missionaries don’t go to the Paragangians, Desmond. the church will not give approval to baptize anyone who has an implant. Paragangians cannot receive the gospel.” testing again. Desmond grinned back at her, and quoted “it is written, ‘truth, Lord. but the dogs eat of the crumbs which fall from the master’s table’ Sister Rae, you know as well as I do that Heavenly Father loves Paragangians as much as all his other children. there was a time on Earth when people with brown skins were not given the priesthood. That time passed so long ago we rarely remember it. But they learned the gospel and joined the church even knowing they would have to wait to receive their priesthood. There will be a time when people with skins as black as empty space are baptized and receive the gospel. Even wayward children need a home. This is my mission call. This is my destiny. You know it is as well as I do, Rae.” the confidence of his voice wavered and his eyes dimmed slightly “don’t you?” he seemed doubtful, needing reassurance. He doubts. I could talk him out of this. I know this will not go well for him. He can’t really know, can he? and I can’t tell him. Nor can I seek to change his mind as much as I wish to. This is his destiny. That’s Why Sen’tran brought those boys here. “Desmond, I know you feel you need to leave with these men. I know you feel this is more important than serving a mission. God needs us to serve in different ways. Have you prayed about it? Of course I Prayed about it Rae, and I’m sure. This is what I need to do. Pure blind youthful innocence shines in his eyes. It will not shine much longer. ''tears filled her eyes. “go with my blessing Desmond. But remember, Eternity matters more than anything in the universe. And this is not like a mission to someplace on Earth, where there will be a ward to sustain you, to help keep your testimony strong, and there wont be baptisms and converts, and you wont have a worthy companion to teach the gospel with you. ‘In the mouths of two or three witnesses all things will be established’ but you will be alone” "I won’t be alone, Rae, I’ll be with Jonathan and Alex, helping the build a new home for their people. Reuniting a shattered world." "Jonathan and Alex don’t have the Gospel. they know nothing of the eternal things. How will they help you keep your testimony?" Desmond laughed “Rae!” He hugged her “it’s not like I’ll be going to a different universe. I’m not going to travel all the way to Terran 8 with them. I’ll go to earth as their representative. I’ll join the defense force as a negotiator and take training for it. and when I’m ready, when they get back from Terran 8, they will request me to serve with them, and we’ll build a new world together.” "you could wait, Desmond. you could serve your mission first, and join up with them later. you would be better prepared for this if you have served a mission. why the hurry?" "This is my mission, Rae. this is my destiny. I need to do this. I’ll call home. and I’ll go to church every Sunday at the training center." "I cannot stop you. I pray you will be safe, and make good choices." Rae looked sad, and Desmond didn’t understand why. He didn’t want to think about it. He know he was following his destiny so he went forward. Three weeks later Desmond began training as an Earth defense Negotiator. XXXXXX XXXXX Rae took him in the air car when he went for training. while she was on earth, when heard a local news story about a feral man who was being hunted in the swamp near the training center. It shows a picture of him, and he looks straight into the camera with so much fear and intellegance that she realizes she has to save him. Desmond Laughed “one crazy homeless man. Why Rae?” “He’s alone. I’m alone now too, Desmond. He needs help and I need someone to help. Why not? I remember a young missionary recently telling me that everyone deserved a chance. He’s a child of God, just like all your Paragangians” Desmond Laughed, shaking his head “OK Rae. If that’s what you need to do, who am I to tell you no.” She dropped him off at the training center, telling him to remember that family matters more than anything, and to be sure to bring his children home. there’s no success which compensates fro failure in the home wasn’t talking abut building homes for other people, but building the one home that Heavenly father cannot build for you or send someone else to build. your own home. Whatever else happens, make sure your sons come home, Desmond Harris.” with that she left him, and flew in the aircar to the swamp where the man on the news had been spotted. it was dense and damp and green. An air car had no trouble with Dense and damp. this far from humanity, she could transform it as much as she liked without being seen. ''How will I find him? she opened the aircar till she was kneeling on a flat dry platform, hovering above an open lake in the swamp. it looked a lot like homeworld here. she closed her eyes and began to pray aloud, Giving thanks for the honor of having raised Desmond the past few years, and asking protection for him in the path he had chosen. Asking to be able to find the man, for guidance to finding him, healing for the man, for the man to not be afraid. Suddenly she felt she needed to open her eyes, and when she did there was a dark-skinned young man kneeling befor her, his long hair filthy and matted, he was thin, like a skeleton with skin, but he wasn’t naked. he wore a sort of a skirt skillfully woven from leaves. his eyes were bright and intelegant and he smiled at her warmly. "Hello Leroy." he just smiled, but she could see in his eyes that he understood. “let’s go home now” he turned and sat next to her, trusting. she put her arm around him and he leaned against her shoulder. She transformed the aircar back into an aircar, and flew back to the city. she calls the TV station which had broadcast the story about him and tells them that he had agreed to come home with her. They ask her to bring him by, and she does. he becomes very afraid and will not get out or let her get out. she asks then to leave him alone but they just keep crowding in. she returns to the aircar, and rises with just enough distortion to get through the crowd without harming anyone. She talks to the police, and they claim he is a ward of the state. it turns out he is 29, and was presumed dead at age 21. they discuss his mental capacity, how dangerous he is and how they will care for him in the institution. Eventually after some negotiation agree to let her take him to HomeWorld, and transfer his citizenship to HomeWorld. She knows he will need intimate care and does not want to violate his privacy, because he acts very modest. She is the civic authority, so she goes to the bishop and explains the situation and the bishop agrees to marry them. She asks him and he just smiles. she kisses him and he kisses back, and stops, waiting for the bishop. the bishop feels through the spirit that Leroy has consented to the marriage, and performs it. I don’t know if this can be a real marriage, Rae, but I wish you well. if anyone can save this man, you can. She takes him home, cleans him up, and he lets her cut off his filthy matted hair. She makes love with him. he is passive, letting her control him, but in the end gentle and passionate, and they are truly husband and wife. She gets him clothes, starting with loose cotton shorts, and gradually teaches him to drew in normal clothes. She has a guitar, she plays guitar for him. she lets him hold the guitar and he plays it. When Jason comes to Homeworld at age 12 Leroy is old and barely able to get out of bed. Jason comfortably adapts to taking care of him, since he takes care of Jonathan at home. He enjoys talking to Leroy because Leroy never responds, so it’s like talking to yourself. But he does respond with expression, clearly understanding. He draws a picture for Jason of Jason grown up with long hair, holding a baby. Rae sees it and recognizes it as the same of the one of Desmond. She then gets out the one of Desmond, and it is identical in every detail, almost like a reproduction, except Jason and Emily rather than Desmond and the guitar. Rae tells Jason the story. Jason is very uncomfortable hearing about Desmond, and seeing the picture of himself as a father. when Jonathan and Alex come to HomeWorld they are traveling with Sen’tran. Sen’tran introduces them to Rae. he knows she is a Chosen one and is the guardian of the Paragangian scriptures. he might even know Desmond is the son of Paragan. but he does not encourage the boys to recruit Desmond, he barely acknowledges Desmond until Desmond becomes Paragan. Rae’s feelings about Desmond are similar to Sen’tran’s feelings about Harris. She knows she has to let him go follow his destiny, but she wishes he could have a normal life and a family and still be her son. Rae invites them to stay in her home. there is no inn since they rarely allow visitors, but she has a large home. they sit up all night talking with Desmond about their plans. tomorrow I will try to write that conversation. Category:Leroy Category:Rae Category:Notes Category:Desmond Category:HomeWorld